


Just try, please?

by BooksAndDragons



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, coffee dad is best dad and none of you can convince me otherwise, love me a bit of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAndDragons/pseuds/BooksAndDragons
Summary: Akira’s been sick for days now, unable to so much as get out of bed and Sojiro’s starting to worry, especially when it comes time for Akira to take his medication- when the kid hasn't been able to hold down anything solid since he fell ill.Response to the prompt: 'You still don't feel like eating?'





	Just try, please?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a response to a prompt request I was sent on Tumblr, and figured where's the harm in posting it on AO3 as well?
> 
> So have at some coffee family, minus Futaba bc ain't no more kids getting ill nope
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i wrote this in like 2 hours or something please don't judge me too harshly~~

The sun had barely risen when Sojiro entered the café, locking the door behind him, before he swept past the counter, past the aprons hanging on the side, and began to climb the stairs by the far end of the coffee shop.

The attic of Leblanc was warmer than usual, and the open window did little more than allow a small breeze into the room- which seemed to be of little comfort to the figure shaking on the bed in the far corner.

Sojiro’s face fell as he carefully walked towards the figure, slowly sitting on the mattress beside him.

“Akira? Hey come on, look at me.”

Blearily, long lashes fluttered open to reveal hazed grey eyes, which blinked slowly at their caretaker.

“S-Soj-“ A series of coughs wracked the teen’s already-weak frame, “Sojiro?”

The man resisted the urge to sigh at his charge’s voice, it was no less rough than yesterday.

Infact, none of his charge seemed any better than yesterday.

Wild charcoal-black hair that normally splayed out in every direction was plastered to his face, which held small drips of sweat on its forehead, uncertain eyes blinked up at the older man, cracked lips opening and closing to try and ask god knows how many questions that the kid shouldn’t be focusing on right now. Despite the thick blanket thrown over him, the teen was still shivering, curled up under the quilt.

Firmly, a fuzzy head nudged against Sojiro’s arm. As he looked down, bright blue eyes peered up at him.

Morgana had yet to leave the kid’s side, incessantly meowing, refusing to leave even for food- Sojiro had taken to bringing it upstairs for the cat, when it had become apparent the feline wouldn’t be leaving for anything. At least one of them was eating.

“Hey kid,” Sojiro offered a careful smile, but inwardly frowned at the heavy bags under his charge’s eyes. They’d gotten darker. “Still not sleeping? Just nod or shake your head, you know what the doctor said about straining yourself.”

Slowly, Akira shook his head, looking almost guilty.

“Well, I suppose the best we can do is make sure you stay rested, I’ve got the medication Takemi brought over,” Sojiro glanced to the windowsill, where a bottle of water sat, untouched, “I’ll go get you a fresh water- but you need to drink this one, okay?”

Akira opened his mouth, about to retort,

“I know it’ll hurt, but you need to stay hydrated to feel better.” Sojiro sighed, getting up, “I’ll be two minutes.”

Slowly, the raven haired teen nodded, watching as Sojiro walked across the room and descended the stairs.

“He’s right you know.” Morgana curled up by his side, his head resting on Akira’s arm as he gazed up at the teen, “You need to start taking better care of yourself, that’s why you ended up like this to start with.”

Akira sighed, slowing raising his other hand to rake it over Morgana’s fur. The gentle purrs that resulted filled the silence, distinctly Akira could hear the rattling of pills, the opening of the fridge, and other sounds coming from downstairs.

Eventually, the stairs began to creak as Sojiro returned, carrying an assortment of pills, a bottle of water, and some okayu, all of which he gently settled on the shelf beside the bed, moving aside the swan boat.

“Takemi said you should take these with food-“

Feverently, Akira shook his head, but soon regretted it as a sharp pain emanated across his skull.

Sojiro frowned, “You _still_ don’t feel like eating? It’s been days now kid, you need to eat.” At the kid’s desperate expression, eyes wide with helplessness, pleading- Sojiro resisted the urge to give in, “I know it hurts, okay? But you won’t feel better unless you start eating again. At least try, please kid.”

Maybe Sojiro was starting to sound desperate, but they kid hadn’t eaten in three days, at this point he was past caring.

Akira paused, eyes flickering to Morgana, who gazed up at him pleadingly, and Sojiro, who was holding the bowl carefully and staring at him so openly he had to repress a flinch away. Sojiro hadn’t looked like that since he told the thieves about Futaba’s self-imposed isolation months ago.

Slowly, Akira nodded and had to fight the small smile as Morgana’s purrs seemed to increase in volume. The cat got up as Akira began to shift, raising himself on his forearms, waiting to take the bowl.

At Akira’s expectant gaze, Sojiro frowned.

“No kid, you can barely hold yourself upright,” With one hand, Sojiro manoeuvred the pillows to rest against the wall, gently easing Akira back so they propped him up, “Stay there okay?”

A weight settled on his lap, Morgana’s purrs relaxed his as Sojiro picks up the bowl, one hand raising a spoon that only had a small amount of okayu on the tip. As the warden looked to his charge, Akira realised what was going on, and he felt his face burn.

Sojiro sighed, raising one eyebrow, “Don’t tell me you’re about to get all embarrassed over this, come on, you heard what Takemi said yesterday. It’s food or an IV drip. Your choice.”

Akira blanched.

_The room was cold, and he could feel a sharp prick in his neck…as he struggled, tight grips held him down, mocking laughter invaded his ears and something was injected into him. It was cold, invasive. He didn’t know what it was. Everything was so hazy….._

Akira’s shoulder slumped, he accepted his fate.

Sojiro tilted his head, raising the spoon, “See not that hard, was it?”

As the utensil neared, Akira tentatively opened his mouth, leaning forward slightly to accept the food.

The substance was thick and heavy, rather tasteless, and Akira’s first instinct was to spit it out. But Morgana and Sojiro were watching him so expectantly, so hopefully.

Slowly, he swallowed, and subsequently failed to hide the flinch that happened as a result- the feeling of sharp needles stabbing his throat making itself known.

The pain was intense, burning down his throat in a way he hadn’t experienced in days. Akira felt his stomach clench, and he doubled over, harsh shuddering breaths wracked his body. Dimly, he could taste salt- was he crying? He couldn’t tell, and as warm arms pulled him into an embrace, Akira allowed himself this cry.

Gently, one hand began to weave its way through his damp locks, soft utterances of condolences and reassurances whispered in his ear as Akira began to try regulate his breathing.

“You’re okay, come on, just take some deep breaths okay? I’m here, shh.”

Akira hadn’t known comfort like this in years, since he was a child. He didn’t realise how much he had missed the affection and care, the _love_ of a parent….would it be so wrong to rest against Sojiro a few moments longer?

But he was already being a burden.

Akira pulled away, hastily bringing up a shaking arm to wipe at the stray tears on his face, as he leaned back against the pillows. Vaguely, he was aware of Morgana settling back on his lap, as he slowly met the eyes of his warden.

Sojiro didn’t offer any judgement, and instead smiled at him softly.

“I know, it hurts, I’ll not make you finish it all. A few more spoons, take your meds, then you can rest it off, okay?”

Akira nodded, just wanting to get it over with.

As Sojiro carefully spooned another portion, and took it Akira’s way, he made light conversation. Akira appreciated it, it served as a good distraction from the intensifying pain burning his throat.

“Futaba keeps trying to come over you know? She got _real_ pissy when I told her you weren’t taking visitors, so did those friends of yours too. I’m sure you’re gonna have a lot of messages to respond to once you’re feeling better.” Another spoon, “You’ll never guess who walked into Leblanc the other day, this old politician who used to be in the Diet when I worked for the Government. They call him ‘No Good Tora’ from a nasty scandal he was in 20 years ago- left the Diet after that- but he seemed so much more at ease and confident than when we were younger. Although, I suppose you know all about that- he asked after you.” Akira watched yet another nearing spoon carefully, but didn’t reject it, “Geez kid just how many people do you know? You got more connections than people who’ve lived in this city all their lives, no wonder you’re so worked to the ground.” Morgana purred lightly, a constant support dutifully watching over him.

“You’re doing great, last one, okay?”

Akira nodded, eager to get it over with as he accepted the last portion, recoiling slightly as his throat burned.

He allowed himself a moment of reprieve, closing his eyes as he listened to the gentle thud of the bowl being placed down (and good riddance), instead the shaking of pills sounded through the room.

“Do you really need three different types of medication?” Sojiro sighed, and as Akira opened his eyes he saw one vibrant pint tablet and a small white one already in hand, as the older man tipped out one final yellow pill from the final bottle. “I’ll keep an eye on the timings for these, so don’t worry about that.”

Sojiro placed the medication in Akira’s open palm before reaching over to get the water, straw added to the bottle.

Akira took one deep breath, steeling his resolve, before throwing the tablets back- Sojiro bringing the straw up to his lips straight away.

Swallowing the medication burnt more than he had anticipated, and as he bundled the quilt under his vice grip, waiting for the worst of it to pass, one hand came to rest over his own.

Sojiro’s hands were bigger than his, warm and rough- the callouses probably from all the café work. But as they rubbed a circle into the back of his hand, Akira focuses on nothing but that constant presence. Even as the pain began to subside, and his own tight grip of the quilt lessened, Sojiro didn’t let go.

“It’s over, you did it Akira.” Akira didn’t have much energy to muster more than a noncommittal ‘hm’ as his warden continued, “Man you look nearly out of it, well Takemi did say the pills should help knock ya out- god knows you need it.” Sojiro began to pull away, hands leaving his, “Try and sleep kid, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Half delirious, on the verge of passing out where he lay, Akira couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as Sojiro made to leave.

It stunned the man into stopping, rushing back to where he sat.

“S-stay….please?”

Those slate grey eyes were blearily with fatigue, but the way they regarded Sojiro, so wide and hopeful, caused a bittersweet smile to work its way onto Sojiro’s face. He’d never seen the kid be so open about his feelings, he was always so guarded- something left over from his parents, Sojiro had no doubt.

But that was a problem he would raise another day, when Akira was fit and healthy again. When they’re both working in Leblanc on a slow evening. It’s not a conversation for today.

Sojiro nodded at Akira, “I’m not leaving, okay? I’ll be right here.”

He began to weave one hand through raven-haired locks, repetitive and constant. Akira hummed contentedly as he leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“S-sorry. Be-be-being a pa-in.” Akira pressed out, face screwed up in something aside from pain, and Sojiro shook his head- even if you kid couldn’t see that.

“You are _never_ a pain, Akira.”

The boy didn’t have a response for that. Maybe he didn’t know what to say, or maybe he was just too tired to muster a response.

Either way, they stayed like that.

Sojiro, running a hand through Akira’s hair, as the cat curled up on his lap purred soothingly. By the worktop, if you looked you would see the kid’s phone lighting up none stop, well wishes continued on from the past couple of days.

Eventually, Akira’s breath evened out, as he fell into a deep sleep.

The sun was starting to rise higher in the sky, people would be going about their day soon- Leblanc should probably open for business, the menu for the day should be being prepared. Some customers like to come early on a morning, and Leblanc was always open to those customers. He needed to go and open the café.

Even then, Sojiro indulged in staying with Akira. Just a moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> short and relatively sweet, i guess? anyway, hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
